moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Genny Lightpath
Genny Lightpath is the eldest known living member of the House of Lightpath. She serves the alliance as a soldier of the stormwind army. She ranks a marshal among the soldiers and is very strong 'for a women' as many men would say. Currently Genny Lightpath was sent on a mission in the Dread Wastes with a group of soldiers. None of them came back, though Tanavar and Severin have hope that Genny is still alive, somehow. Description Genny is a tall blonde women. She is normally dressed in her armor she wears when in battle. She keeps her hair braided down her back and off her face. When in battle her eyes never leave the target and she always is battle ready. Though she is a women, she is stronger then most males in the world. So don't use that against her. History When Genny was the age of fifteen the battle for Lordaeron happened. All she can remember was her trying to keep the scourge away from her younger brother who was still young and fragile. Few of her family escaped as the rest tried to hold off the scourge so the children could survive. The only ones who actually escaped was her father, Derik, her mother, Jacky, her younger brother, Tanavar and herself. The survivors fleed to the south, hoping to reach stormwind and revive the great family of Lightpath. They reached Ironforge first. She and her father took jobs to earn the gold to continue to stormwind, for all their riches were left in lordaeron. Genny helped her family continue to stormwind. The family was welcomed and given places to live aswell as jobs. Her family adopted a young boy named Severin as well! Genny went to the army, for she was a warrior, not a lady. Genny's history among the Army Genny was there as a captain of a small group as the forces of the alliance and horde marched through the dark portal. She was there as a knight-captain when the soldiers of the alliance breached the Black Temple. She was on one of the first ships that headed to northrend, and was one of the soldiers who helped protect the peasants who made a foothold that is now Valiance Keep. Genny was there as they breached Icecrown Citatdel to overthrow the lich king alongside her brother, Tanavar. Genny was apart of the legion of soldiers who battled for Tol Barad. And was there to see deathwing fall, She was apart of the group who stormed the shores of pandaria in search of Anduin Llane Wrynn, prince of stormwind. Genny helped create the base in krasarang wilds for the alliance. And she now battles to overthrow the wretched warchief of Garrosh Hellscream! ''"Soldiers! The Lich King shall fall! It is our time now to charge the citadel of icecrown and destroy the scourge's leader once and for all! Help protect the children at home, make sure that our families stay safe brothers and sisters! Let us avenge those who now serve as undead for the scourge! Our time is now to fight for the alliance! Our time is now to make HISTORY! FOR THE ALLIANCE!" ''- Spoken by Genny Lightpath before the army charged the deathgate in icecrown. Category:Characters Category:House of Lightpath Category:Lordaeron Peerage Category:Stormwind Peerage Category:Stormwind Army Category:Family Lightpaths Category:Stormwindian Category:Lordaeronian